marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Frost (Earth-10005)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Diamond-rock form | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sheldon Turner; Bryan Singer; Ashley Miller; Zack Stentz; Jane Goldman; Matthew Vaughn | First = | Death = Some point after X-Men: First Class | HistoryText = X-Men First Class Emma Frost was a mutant with the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. She was a member of the Hellfire Club led by Sebastian Shaw and vying for world domination. They were instrumental in the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962 and were the first enemies faced by the X-Men. Frost was captured by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr and turned over to the CIA. After Lehnsherr left the X-Men and adopted the identity of Magneto, she was liberated by the Brotherhood of Mutants who sought to recruit her. X-Men: Days of Future Past At some point, Emma Frost was captured by Bolivar Trask, and murdered and dissected as part of Trask's mutant research. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Emma Frost of Earth-616, with the following exceptions: * She can selectively transform parts of her body into diamond. * Her diamond form has an undefined level of superhuman strength. * Her diamond body is not invulnerable as Magneto was able to crack her diamond form by contracting metal bars around her neck. Telepathy: She was easily able to read thoughts, project them granting her the ability to communicate non-verbally. She demonstrated the ability to create highly realistic illusions capable of deceiving multiple senses as well as block the telepathic abilities of another powerful telepath, none other than Charles Xavier. Emma demonstrated a sadistic offensive skill in the use of her telepathy in that she could induce painful trauma as with Erik whilst defending Sebastian Shaw. It is debatable whether she possessed the same level of telepathic skill as Charles Xavier but she could be said to have shown a superior mastery of the offensive telepathy and similarly Xavier's inability to penetrate her psychic defenses alludes to the fact that her experience at that time was greater than his. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Emma Frost is portrayed by January Jones in X-Men: First Class. * Producer Lauren Shuler Donner confirmed that the character "Kayla's sister" from X-Men Origins: Wolverine who was previously thought to be Emma Frost is not the same character. * Emma Frost was slated to appear in X-Men: The Last Stand while Bryan Singer was still attached to direct the film, and was to be portrayed by actress Sigourney Weaver. When Singer left the project to direct Superman Returns, however, and was replaced by Brett Ratner, the character was dropped from the script entirely. * The X-Men: The Last Stand novelization refers to the head of the Massachusetts Academy but does not name her. However all the information points to it being Emma Frost. | Trivia = * In this universe, Frost was cast in a henchman role, rather than her more independent mainstream counterpart. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Emma Frost (Tierra-10005) Category:Telepaths Category:Rock Body Category:Frost Family Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Killed Off-Screen